


Lesbian Crush Imagines [GL Yuri Oneshots}

by depressedbuttocks



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crush imagines, Crushes, F/F, GL, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Oneshot, Open to requests, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Secret Crush, Slow To Update, Useless Lesbians, Yuri, girl love, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedbuttocks/pseuds/depressedbuttocks
Summary: Basically a place for you to fangirl about your lesbian crush under the covers inside the closet where your conservative parents can't see what you're doing and who you like :DAlso a fluffy comfortable bean bag for you to lie on while you forget reality and sink into the euphoria of imagining your crush liking you back then suddenly get jolted up to the inevitable reality of your crush not liking you back and then cry
Relationships: crush/reader, female OC/female OC, lesbian crush/reader
Kudos: 11





	Lesbian Crush Imagines [GL Yuri Oneshots}

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guyyyysss its depressedbuttocks! Allow me to introduce myself, I am a girl and am a member of the LGBTQ+ community, English isn't my first language so my grammar might be crappy (please correct it in the comments thank you so much 0w0). I created this fanfic because I don't see a lot of people write about lesbian crushes on this site( or maybe I'm not looking hard enough) but anyways...  
> This is my first fanfic and my first time actually writing something lol  
> Please give me constructive criticism so that I can learn from my mistakes lolll  
> Thank you and please enjoy  
> Oh and btw this chapter will be a school crush, Bottom reader Top athletic crush situation fic cuz ya girl's a bottom :D  
> Also alsoo i think you already know this but  
> Y/N - Your name  
> C/N - Crush name  
> BSF/N - Best friend name  
> H/C - Hair colour  
> E/C - Eye colour  
> etc etc

Winter, it was always your least favourite season. The fact that the weather always seemed to be foggy and rainy, the fact that your hands and feet were always numb from the cold, the fact that you would be meeting your over-dramatic, narcissistic uncle during Christmas made you wanna smash your face into your pillows and scream just thinking about it.

To make it all worse, you wouldn't be able to see **her**.

She, the most amazing girl in your school. Who wouldn't fall for her? She is sporty, smart, funny, witty, outgoing, kind, lovely, has amazing hair, a playful smile, an absolutely adorable nose and whew you could go on and on forever about her. And she's gay! Just like you! You guys have so much in common! Sigh, you honestly didn't know that much about her. You guys do have a few classes and are from the same homeroom class but that's about it. She's the popular athlete in school while you were just...there I guess, your good ol' average teenager. You guys never had any interaction except for a few group discussions at school or a hi or bye here or there. You guys never had the opportunity to ever get to know each other, being that you were from different friend groups. It honestly felt like you would never be able to know her. She was just close enough for you to admire from afar but also far enough that you never got to speak to her. Ugh, why were you thinking about her anyways, it's not like you'd ever get the chance to actually talk to her and when you do actually get the chance to speak to her, you'd probably just stutter like a new-born baby, to the point where she'd think you were weird. 

_"It's hopeless"_ , you thought to yourself, _"she wouldn't even like me. Heck, does she even know I'm gay?"_

Sighing heavily at the pessimistic thought, you resorted back to your fantasy world to keep you from going down that depressing rabbit hole. You plopped on your earphones and scrolled through all your Spotify playlists until your thumbs landed on the soft rosy pink coloured icon a particular playlist titled "C/N". Gently, you pressed on it, your eyes fluttered shut slowly and Monsune’s Outta My Mind started playing. The soothing beat and gentle tune carried you to a different space…the hall was filled with blurred couples swaying slowly to the beat of the song, people shyly placing their flushed cheeks on their partner’s chests and their partners, equally flushed, clutching them with the slightest squeeze. The blue-ish purple lights were dim and hazy, yet you could clearly see her through the crowds of foggy people, staring right back at you with the gaze that made you feel breathless, the gaze that made you want to look away from nervousness, but you also couldn’t get enough of it. Still piercing at you with that gaze, she started walking slowly towards you, slithering past the bunches of muddled couples. Gosh, you swear you could melt on spot, just by the intense desire, longing and a tint of lust in that stare. Finally, she stopped in front of you, now you could see her even more clearly. She was wearing a white collared button down that was loose enough to show her defined collarbones but tight enough to hug her lean, slightly muscular build she got from all her training sessions and **gosh those biceps**. She wore dark suit pants with suspenders and Timberlands didn’t match the outfit just enough for it to be funny. She looked at you with the most adorable smile in the world and- _Ringggg_

Your phone ringing snapped you out of your perfect dream world. It was BSF/N. You were quite annoyed but still picked up. She had called to remind me about tonight’s Christmas Ball that you weren’t particularly looking forward to but it would be fun to spend so time with your friends before you had to cram for exams.

“Hey remember to get ready for tonight’s Christmas Ball by around..5pm or you bet your ass you’re gonna have to walk all the way to the Ball! Oh! Also, remember you have to bring your student ID card, money, water, eye drops and all the essentials like alcohol.”

“BSF/N!!! Girl you bring the weed” (We’re kidding, we promise 0_0)

“Y’know what, tonight just enjoy yourself bro. Exams? Who’s that? Stress? Irrelevant?”

“Hell yeah! Anyways, I really gotta get ready, see you later biatch”

“Ok asshole byeee muah <3”

You chuckled slightly at her kiss at the end. You looked at the clock to check how much time you had left to prepare, it read “13:24”. Ok wow, you really had to get ready, only a few hours left and damn there’s a lot to do, hair, makeup, dress, shoes, perfume…but first, the shower! You blotted to the bathroom and got out in like 15 minutes, so you were proud of yourself. Wow! The first time you weren’t in there overthinking and making up scenarios and crying about it. That’s a first!

Anyways, you started to wrap your slightly damp hair in a few buns so that it’d get “effortlessly” wavy and bouncy once it dries. It definitely took a few tries to get there since you really cared for how your hair looked, you usually would just put it in a ponytail and call it a day but today, you wanted to look good for yourself and have fun looking good.

Now that hair was done, it was makeup time. You pulled up a YouTube video showing how to do glam makeup. Growing up, you had some kind of experience playing with mom’s makeup. However, when it came to actually putting it on, you found yourself in a never-ending loop of applying then scrubbing it off, over and over again. So you just settled on a simple winged and subtly smoked cat eye, neatly brushed brows, carefully trimmed to show your eyebrow slit, a coat of mascara, some concealer and foundation here and there and a nude lip gloss that enhanced your lips while moisturizing it. You finished it off with a few sprits of your favourite perfume. You looked fabulously like yourself but enhanced with the few magic touches of the makeup brushes’ charms (Yes, us girls are witches, fear us lmfao)

What’s a Ball without a ballgown? You had settled for a F/C long-sleeved gown with a flare at the end of the sleeves a sweetheart neckline that showed off your smooth S/C skin and a delicate golden necklace with a coin-shaped pendant that sat comfortably above where the fabric started. The dress continued down right to your feet, only cinching at your waist to give the dress definition and shape. It hugged you perfectly and you loved the way it swayed elegantly whenever you turned. To add some final touches to the look, you added golden earrings that dangled down to your jawline and a red-jewelled stud earring on your helix piercing. You looked so graceful, so sophisticated and

“Straight as hell dude”, BSF/N chuckled as she looked at you, “You look like you’re about to go on a date with Harry, Chad and Alex lmaoo”

“Femmes exist. At least I don’t actually want to date any Harry, Chad or Alex like somebody over here”, you said rolling your eyes at the grinning girl next to you, stifling her laughter.

The ride to the venue was fairly short, a short 15 minutes drive. Maybe more, maybe less, you didn’t know, you weren’t the one driving.

The stadium was fairly large, being about the size of a basketball court. The stage lights dimly lit up the place, providing a warm, golden glow onto the glossy wooded floors. Although you guys had arrived early, there were already loads of people packed onto the stadium’s dance floor, singing and dancing, grabbing onto each other’s waists and chests with the intent of not letting them go for the rest of the night; hips swaying side by side, shoulders shifting from one angle to another; the couples’ feet moved messily together, often there was a delay between the motion and the music. Nameless girls stared at their nameless boys, ruining their hairdo that probably took at least a few hours by either drunkenly shaking their heads to the music or by smushing their cheeks onto their partner’s rented suits. Occasionally, there’d be the nervous awkward couple with their clammy hands holding the others’ equally clammy hands, carefully taking a step front or back so they don’t accidentally step on their partner. They were so focused on doing the right moves that they were sweating visibly from the top of their foreheads to the nape of their necks. The whole dance floor reeked of perfume mixed with sweat and a tint of…alcohol???

Confused, you turned to BSF/N and shouted over the deafening sound of 2016 music blaring from all four corners of the stadium, “Wait I thought this was a student-ran event, why are there drunk people?”

BSF/N gave a slight shrug and replied, “I guess they either smuggled them in or they drank beforehand. Damn we should’ve done that Y/N” 

You gave a slight chuckle and lightly punched her in the arm.

You guys had a lot of fun dancing right next to the dance floor, just jamming to songs you haven’t heard in years and letting the nostalgia and waves of joy hit you every move you did. Laughing and holding BSF/N’s hand doing the cha cha, you thought about how good it felt to let go of yourself sometimes and just dance sillily in a crowd of people who just didn’t care…Until your BSF/N got swept away by her feet by a hulky Brian dude, at least he was somewhat handsome. You were left in a shocked state and didn’t know what to do, a pang of emptiness hit you as you just stood on the cold, wooden floor awkwardly. Nonetheless, you were happy for her, and made a mental note to ask her about the guy later on in the car.

You walked around aimlessly. You wanted to rest your feet on the loveseats on the side but once you got there, you got a front row seat to the scene of a couple, sprawled over the couch, making out desperately, you could even hear their moans over the loud music. Sighing walked out to the peaceful grassy garden outside of the stadium, it was chilly but at least you didn’t have to deal with horny people and that’s a win in your books. You wondered why more people didn’t come out here as it was so much more romantic than listening to Closer by The Chainsmokers. Admiring the beautiful star-filled night, you didn’t realise that you were walking right into a certain fellow who was on her phone.

“Oof” You instinctively let out as you crashed right the person. You instantly panicked and blurted out, “I’m so so so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

The person just stared at you with an amused gaze as she s, “…Y/N?” 

You immediately recognized that voice, with wide eyes you quickly stood up straight, blushing a deep crimson and muttered, “C/N??? What are you doing here?”

She wore a dark blue suit that seemed to be tailored just for her. Her tie hung She chuckled a bit, the soothing deep sound of her laugh made your insides melt instantly into a puddle, “Hey Y/N! I’m just accompanying my friends and keeping an eye on their impulsive asses What are you doing here then?”

You blushed even more, “BSF/N invited me to come here with her so that we’d have a fun night out together before the exams. We were having a lot of fun dancing together until some guy pulled her away.”

C/N seemed to sense the disappointment that you thought was well-hidden and smiled warmly which instantly made you feel a tingling flutter from your stomach right into your heart and asked, “Don’t be too let down by that. C’mon, you could totally score a guy too, considering how beautiful you look today.” She gave a little wink at the end which made your poor heart beat even faster and the butterflies in your stomach to go absolutely wild. You had always known C/N was a flirtatious fellow but damn that little wink made practically you hear your own heartbeat.

However, it also made you realise that she didn’t know you were also gay so you muttered awkwardly, “Um…guys aren’t really my type.”

She looked at you in confusion, you quietly laughed to yourself, _“she looks like a puppy right now”_ but you explained further, “I like girls…”

She widened her eyes and her lips fell apart and turned upwards and said with an excited tone, “Wait really?” You nodded shyly in response, still blushing.

“Well, if that’s the case then…”, she bowed down to a 45 degree angle with her right hand extended forward to me, “may I have this dance with you?”

You laughed at her overdramatic act and played along, “Yes, of course my lady.” You took her hand shakingly, with palms that were a bit sweaty (mom’s spaghetti) honestly but she didn’t care about that, she took your hand in hers and guided you with her steps. Backwards, right, pause, left, forwards.

Both of you danced in the garden to the faint music that was coming from the stadium. It was quite peaceful out there, everything was quieter, there were no shouting, no screaming and no moaning (thank goodness), no smell of alcohol, no whispers, no stares, no judgement, just you and her dancing under the stars’ and the moon’s loving glow. At the start, you were quite nervous so you avoided her gaze like a timid mouse under an eagle’s stare, her hand that was snaked around your waist made you stiff up and blush even deeper and your hand that was on her shoulder did not move an inch.

Yet as time went by and you eased up, the movements of the feet became second nature. Her hands felt so natural around yours and you began to really let go and enjoy yourself. You would chat to her and realise how much you had in common. (Besides being gay of course)She would spin and twirl you around and sing along to the music, grabbing ever so slightly at the small of your waist and hugging it close to her. The soft ethereal glimmer of the moon lit up both of your laughs and you looked up and basked her mellow E/C eyes.

Both of you became closer and closer together as the night went on both relationship-wise and physically. You didn’t know when it happened but when you realised it, your hands were locked on the back of her neck and your bodies were pushed against each other’s as her hands were tightly wrapped around your waist. Both of you were blushing deeply and the heat of your faces made the cold of winter fade away.

There was this unreadable expression on C/N’s red face as she held you so securely and finally said,

“Hey Y/N…I think I like you.”


End file.
